


Collateral

by 45corleone



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/45corleone/pseuds/45corleone
Summary: AU Future There is an attack to the omnitrix, will it work? Is there any danger for Ben and Gwen?
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson
Kudos: 1





	1. Where we are

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the works from other authors from whom I take inspiration

Belwood, plumber headquarters, Max Tennyson is frustated as he talks with his 2 grandchildren, he controls himself as he listens. despite being young adults his grandchildren still look at him for guidance and support

"So your parents "surprised" you in bed? You expect me to believe that?"

"We expected them later grandpa! I was suposed to arrive after them so they wouldn't suspect! But they decided to arrive early to help Gwen make dinner on her new apartment"

"How did they get in?"

"I gave them a key grandpa....in case I was detained in school......they were angry also thinking I was skipping classes.........but I almost finished all my subjects....I was preparing to select a subject for my thesis."

"Why not use a spell to make them forget? Or use one of your aliens Ben?"

"It's not as easy as that grandpa! And they are not reliable"

"The same applies for telepaths, hypnotists and reverse time grandpa...besides you have told us to be ethical with our powers."

"Now you are thinking about ethics? WHAT ABOUT WHEN YOU WERE HAVING SEX?" Max controls himself and breathes deeply

"Grandpa! We are in a relationship! For some years now........we have been.....intimate until recently."

"I know Ben and I......made mistakes grandpa...but being together is not one of them."

"That's reassuring! But your arguments made things worse!"

"They didn't like me telling them I use a contraception spell to protect ourselves."

"And when they said if the spell failed and she got pregnant about the risk of genetic malformations I told them that the omnitrix was correcting every genetic disease in me so it would not be an issue."

"Wich confirmed in their minds that you have been together for a long time.....and that it is serious......why didn't I see it? Were your relationships for show? How far back did it start? During Joel and Camille's wedding? I should have seen it then....you were enjoying the dance lesson too much!........But it was more evident after your trip to see Azmuth....something happened....right?"

"No, our relationships were not for show grandpa....we knew our parents would not aprove.......and we thought we were infatuated wich other so we tried...it was unfair of Kevin, Julie, Ester and the rest.....but despite having feelings for our partners....it wasn't like what we had for each other."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes grandpa! You are right that things changed after the trip to repair the omnitrix.....it made us aware of our feelings....Gwen risked her life stowing away on Tetrax's ship and the close calls during the voyage made us aware."

"Tell him doofus."

Ben looks sullen but responds "I thought that Gwen had died when we arrived at Azmuth's,.....I almost gave up....when I discovered that she was OK.....I knew she was....my soulmate!"

"I felt the same when I learned the omnitrix could kill you......I couldn't go on without you...that is why I sneaked aboard" and Ben and Gwen hold hands.

"I suspected something happened during the trip....not this....why didn't you continue after the trip?"

"We were 10 years old grandpa! Ben needed to mature!"

"We both did!"

Max looks deep in thought and finally says "I guess I am partly responsible for the 2 of you........but your parents will not listen to me......it will all be up to you!"

"We really don't know what to do."

Rook Blonko aproaches them and speaks to Max "Magistrate your sons and daughters-in-law are outside wishing to speak to the three of you."

Ben and Gwen exchange looks, Max sighs "Well kids! Time to face the music! Rook take them an empty conference please."

"Yes magistrate!"

they wait a few minutes and then walk towards the conference room, they reach the room and see that everyone inside is in a somber mood, Max breaths deeply and enters and begins

"Good afternoon everybody! Hope I didn't make you wait too long! Rook can you give us some privacy?"

"Yes magistrate! If you excuse me!" and Rook leaves, after he leaves Natalie coments

"Such an educated being! Why didn't you fall for him Gwen?"

"Mom!"

"I know Lillie, Rook is very polite.......sometimes I thought he had a crush on Ben...and after his failures I was preparing for...."

"MOM! I like girls! I love Gwen!"

"And that is a problem son! You are related and your relationship can be considered incest."

"We should have separated when you were younger, not agreed for the 2 of you to go on those summer trips with dad....specially when you reached 12 years"

"We had feelings for each other before the trips uncle Carl....it would not have changed a thing."

"Are you sure Gwen?"

"Dad! I...........yes I am! the four of you can be as angry as you want....but we are together....and you can try and separate us or be happy for us."

Ben gets near Gwen and holds hand with her "We are of age uncle Frank! Maybe it was good you found out...we will no longer hide!"

"You will no longer be able to travel all over the country....in some states they will arrest you."

"We are aware uncle Frank....we know it will be like playing hopscotch, but we are prepared!"

"Are you really? Even in the states that are legal you will carry an stigma.....and you are public figures after all...you have an image to protect."

"I will give up the omnitrix before I give up Gwen"

"Those are big words Benjamin! Aren't you talking through your teeth?"

"I will give up the omnitrix right now!" and as Ben is readin to take off the omnitrix, Natalie says

"That's enough Ben! We were testing you! You are commited to each other."

"You were testing us mom? Why?"

"We are not fools Gwen! we suspected the 2 of you were too close for cousins......and many people suspect you, we received some calls from Kevin in stalker mode"

"And I received some calls from Julie, Kai and some other girls......and their big concern was Gwen."

"And since you were never going to come clean with us we decided to trap you and we did."

"You did it on purpose? Why didn't you ask us?"

"You would have denied it Silly bean! Although we miscalculated, we didn't want to catch you so........intimate."

"You should have thought about it mom. But why go through all the trouble?"

"Gwen....the 2 of you have been living on your own bubble......a lot of people suspect about your relationship....and some of your jilted....partners are going to the tabloids and are......exagerating some details.....we wanted the truth to better respond to the gossip reporters."

"Uncle Frank! We didn't know!"

"We figured as much.....and the 2 of you are a little arrogant...it never ocurred to you that you could be caught."

"Yes we did dad!......It just we made sure we weren't watched in my apartment.....and"

"You must likely have been Gwen.........besides there is the little matter about.....your broken promise....I am very disapointed youg lady!"

Gwen blushes and she looks at the floor "Sorry mom! But we are planing to get married and!"

"You promised! ........Can't do anything about it now! Are you sure about your spell? You always use it?"

"I am sure mom! I always use it1 I have never forgoten to use it!"

"Never?"

"Yes! Probably the only time i didn't was........-----------Gwen pales--------2 days ago when you arrived by surprise!"

"Gwen! What's wrong?"

"In the confusion.......I didn't cast the spell"

"Hopefully your period should come soon and..."

Gwen speaks in almost hush mode "I am at the middle of my cycle....my most fertile days"

Everybody tenses in the room, Natalie speaks "Can't you cast the spell now? Stop the posible pregnancy?"

"I can't! My magic can not take life away! I don't know if I am pregnant, I'll have to wait till my period comes or it doesn't"

"Maybe you should buy a pregnancy test"

"No Sandra! They have rumaged through our garbage...probably yours too Gwen......a pregnancy test would create.......a scandal"

"But we need to know if they are....."

"We'll know in 2 weeks!.......But regardless of your posible pregnancy Gwen...it is time!"

"Time? Time for what aunt Natalie?"

"The 2 of you should get married quickly!"

"Mom! We do plan to get married but sometime in the future...not right now!"

"We must avoid scandal at all cost Gwen!"

"But mom!"

"Tell her Frank!"

Gwen turns to her father and he looks sullen and concentrating till "The problem Gwen, Ben both families have received a visit from some unreputable reporters....thye have demanded money to not publish the news of your incestous and lustful relationship....we know that they don't have any proof...but the damage would be heavy........the best way to neutralize them......is for the 2 of you to go public....and geting married inmediatly"

"Dad! Is this some elaborate joke?"

"I wish! It is on the level Gwen, Ben! Take away their means for blackmail and we get rid of them....the scandal for the 2 of you being cousins will remain...but you already knew that."

"I want to marry Ben, but I wished to finish my studies first, maybe it's not as bad as you think."

"Come on Dweeb! There are a lot students that are married, we would be another married couple on campus!"

"You are considering it Ben? We want to travel and.."

"We still can Gwen, just as a married couple......besides if your mother wants us to get married...the situation is very tense"

Gwen glares at him but turns to her mother who nods, she sighs but is happy about the turn of events "Well since you insist"

"Yeah right! Like we are twisting your arm! Ben you must propose!"

"But he needs a ring!"

Natalie looks at Gwen who at first doesn't understand and then it comes to her, she gets her necklace from under her shirt and sees her grandma's Verdona ring on the chain, Ben aproaches her and unlocks the necklace and frees the ring, he then proceeds to get on his knee, as everybody is smiling.

On a distant planet, in a what the closest anhalog to a third rate bar dr. Psychobos is furious, no one is interested in him or any of his devices he is trying to sell, the last 2 posible buyers comented

"It is not an omnitrix! We need something better! It lacks all the genetic information of the omnitrix, it takes years to retrieve all that information"

Psychobos curses once more _"Everybody considers that inferior galvan device superior to my devices....the problem is to try to destroy it will endanger the universe........if only I could destroy the DNA information then.................Yes! That's It!.........Azmuth I will best you easily!"_

and Psychobos smiles and starts preparing a plan. 


	2. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Gwen face an unexpected event

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Gwen is in her new apartment near college with her mother, they are discussing the aftermath of her wedding

"Well mom, I am now married........is this what you and aunt Sandra wanted?"

"Yes and no silly bean.........we wanted you and Ben to come clean about your relationship, but like we explained there were atempts of blackmail, on other people they would be meaningless, but you and Ben are the face of the plumbers on earth, and your father determined that taking away their "source" of scandal would leave them toothless and it did, and it was easy to arrest them when they tried to collect money........You did plan to marry didn't you?"

"Of course mom! I just wanted to finish school first"

"I know.....but you are going to be a mother"

"i still don't understand how it happened!"

"Gwen! You know what happens when.....Ahem!........you are intimate with a man!"

"Yes I do mom!...........But my spell of contraception should have prevented it!"

"There are no methods 100% efective Gwen! You know that!"

"I didn't think it would extend to magic spells!"

"Apparently it does....unless you forgot another day....or you made a wrong spell on another day"

"No! Why would I?"

"Not on purpose darling! But maybe you made it so rutine that you did not pay attention to what you cast"

Gwen frows and thinks "Maybe.....I am pretty sure I did it right! But sometimes I get up in a hurry..........so it is posible"

"For all your powers and abilities you are still human Gwen......everything will be all right!.........So how is Ben taking fatherhood?"

"At first he was scared and after a time he's been jubilant! I just wonder if I can mother both him and our child"

Natalie chuckles "You better not say that in front of Sandra"

"Actually she was the one who told me that"

both women laugh "Oh! I haven't had a good laugh in a while! I had forgoten what whicked sense of humor this family has!"

"I know! What happened mom?"

Natalie sighs "Your aunt Sandra and I are have diferent methods of upbringing.........and each other are convinced that our way is better........now in our mature age we understand that no method is better than the other......both you and Ben are diferent.......even if we swaped the 2 of you.....you would have ended exactly the same"

"So that means you will not tell us how to raise our child?"

"Of course not! We each are preparing a list of what to do to give to the both of you!"

"You and aunt Sandra are evil!"

"Just the perks of being mothers-in-law"

Ben meanwhile is outside Mr. Smoothies talking with his father

"Yes dad I was surprised when Gwen told me she was pregnant.......I know it was posible...and it was expected....but I..We believed her spells were 100% efective"

Carl chuckles "Son, nothing is a 100% efective------he looks around--------A Mr. Smoothies really? I would prefer a sports bar!"

"So would we!" Ben turns to see his uncle Frank and his son Ken

"Uncle Frank! Ken! What are you doing here?"

"Your father called me and said he was talking to you about......the big event...so we came to give you support and advise....and make sure you don't run away"

"Uncle Frank! I would never do that!"

"Wait till she gets mood swings, feels unconfortable......and geting hit with the cost of raising a child! I went through that when Kate was pregnant with Glen...and will go again now that she's pregnant again.....and the old men have probably have forgoten how it was for them."

Frank and Carl give an exagerated glare to Ken "Listen sunny boy, you and your sister made me an old man!"

"And your cousin Ben did it to me!"

'Jeez calm down! We know we were....a handfull!"

"You weren't that bad......you are an ingeneer and your sister is........a superhero........you did not give us too much trouble"

"Same with Ben, not much trouble.....outside of school of course!"

"Gee1 Thanks!.........Look I get it! But right now I'm on the clock...even a sports bar is not........recomended"

"But you have some pull with the chief!"

"And the chief would double his shift!"

they turn around as they see Max aproaching them "Dad! That would be harsh!"

"You were the one who grounded him son"

"I know! I know! If you had told us about what you were really doing....then maybe...."

"You would have grounded him sooner!........And I was under orders....from the earth goverment not to disclose...our missions......now it's diferent.....besides in a sports bar we would not have privacy...or at least less privacy than here."

"So? Why the need for a reunion?"

"Emotional support son! Your mother and aunt will give support to Gwen....it's up to us to give you that"

"Come on! I have faced Vilgax! Maltruant! Malware! and many more!"

"That afraid?"

"............Yes!..........I don't want to make mistakes raising my..our child"

"You will!"

"That's reassuring! Thanks dad!"

"Son making mistakes is part of parenthood.....the sooner you realize and acept it...the better you will be."

"Is this the advise they gave you Ken?"

"Pretty much......I would listen, they will make good points"

"I won't deny it.......we hoped to wait more time, get a proper honeymoon"

"You already had a honeymoon!.......We witnessed it!"

Ben reddens. Frank continues

"Besides during a marriagge unexpected situations will occurr......you have to face it...along with Gwen"

"The advantage of the two of you is that you've known each other all your lives....and your bond grew during the summer trips."

"Look Ben....you are now my son-in-law, and I am still your uncle........if you need advise, support or anything you can count with any of us."

"I know! Thanks uncle Frank! Dad! Grandpa! Ken!"

and the Tennyson men continue to talk.

On a distant planet dr. Psychobos is working on some small projects to get by, but works on his project, until finally he feels satisfied

_"Yes! This will work! Now all I need is to gather the materials! The omnitrix is as good as destroyed!"_

and Psychobos smirks.


	3. Show me a hero and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Psychobos makes his move, what will the consequences be?

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Belwood, Ben and Gwen Tennyson's apartment, Gwen is siting on the sofa caressing her abdomen while Ben is cooking, he does it while turning constantly towards his wife, to make sure she is all right, Gwen finally says

"I'm fine Doofus! Pay more attention to your cooking! If it burns again I will have to cook!"

"Sorry! I just want to be sure you're all right!"

"I'm not a child Ben! Nor am I helpless! You don't need to be hovering over me 24/7"

"From what I have heard during pregnancy some ailments present or get worse and"

"I'll tell you if something like that happens!........Each woman and each pregnancy is diferent Doofus, what has happened to our relatives or friends may not apply to me....at least during this time around!"

"Usually you want me to be more helpful."

"Oh! I like that!.............But you're not if you are over me and don't do the cleaning chores, or don't listen to how I feel."

Ben sighs and meditates "I understand!.......I just asked the best way to make you confortable and I got a ton of sugestions, but the most common was to pay attention to you."

"You pay attention the wrong way Doofus! Hovering over me doesn't always help.....listening to me will! Stop trying so hard!"

"Dinner's ready!------------Gwen gets up with some dificulty---------Need any help?"

"No! I can still get up on my own! In 3 months I will need help! Maybe we should get higher chairs to allow easier movement."

"We can go tomorrow to look at furniture."

"Good idea! While I can still move easily......hhmmm! This is not bad! I didn't think you could make sauce from scratch!"

"I took cooking classes after high school.....you are not the only one that has gone to school.......Dweeb."

Gwen gives a small glare towards Ben, but soons smiles "Finally! Being your old self will be more helpful."

and both Gwen and Ben hold hands as they smile to each other.

In deep space dr. Psychobos has finally finished his device after gathering all the components, some of the components were dificult to get since they are banned from transport by many species, but Psychobos has goten it by way of small amounts as to not rise suspicions, he surveys his handywork and he smiles

 _"Yes! I will show that cerebrocristaceans are better than galvans by destroying the omnitrix! Azmuth will have to bow before my superior intellect!"_

and he laughs.

Plumber headquarters, Max Tennyson is in his office, he feels uneasy but controls himself, he hears a buzzer

"Magistrate Tennyson, your grandchildren are here"

"Let them in."

Gwen and Ben enter and Max shows them the chairs and they sit and Max starts

"Well kids....things are quiet all over......most....disturbences, if they can be called that are being handled locally and units nearby.......I think you can be put on leave for the foreseeable future."

Gwen and Ben look at each other and turn to Max "Grandpa I am not incapacitated........I know that most females plumbers continue working till they are more advanced in their pregnancies.........I don't want special treatment."

"Grandpa if everything is quiet....why give us leave so soon?" Is there something brewing?"

Max sighs "No!.........But the lack of activity is deafning! I feel something big is coming! I want the recruits to be sharp and not depend on you 2!......Murphy's Law says that something will happen when you 2 are on leave."

'If something big comes grandpa.....Ben and me will help"

"Pumpkin.....while is still months away.......if you go into labor...you will not be coming to our help..........and Ben must be by your side."

"..............Yes! I understand! But we can still work right now!"

"Grandpa.....my first prioratty will be to Gwen and our child...but if the existence of earth is in peril I will come to the aid of the plumbers....so my child can have an earth to be born on."

"I should be mad at you Doofus!........But I know from where you come from....and I will support my husband."

"Thanks Dweeb!" and they both smile to each other

"It still feels weird seeing the 2 of you as a married couple...and yet I should have seen it sooner."

Ben and Gwen smile "You will come to the family dinner right grandpa? Mom is preparing a special recipe for all, Ken will be there with his family so Kate and I exchange pregnant stories about our anoying husbands."

"Hey! I'll let you do your own cooking!"

"Then maybe I'll finally eat something delicious."

Max starts to worry but then sees the smirk on his grandchildren faces and just chuckles and shakes his head.

Later that night on Frank and Natalie Tennyson's home prediner talk

"So Ken...Kate do you know what are you having?"

Ken and Kate look at each other and nod "Yes mom! We are having a baby girl!"

there are cheers and congratulations as everyone is happy with the news, even Ken and Kate's firstborn

"Wow Glen sure is happy! He seems he will be like you Ken.... a good older brother."

"Thanks sis!....But I suspect it's because he will not have to share his toys with a little brother!"

"Is that why you were a good older brother?"

"Weelll........"

"You still had to share your toys with a little cousin Ken."

"I know! I know!.....Even had to take him to his first soccer game!"

"I wasn't that bad!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You tell him big brother!"

"As if you were any better! You pouted and threw a tantrum whenever I took Ben anywhere!"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did silly bean! Although most of the time it was because you wanted to continue playing with Ben.....and then get into a fight with him."

everyone laughs, Ben and Gwen make a mock pout, untill finally the laughter goes down and

"So Gwen, Ben....do you know what you are having?"

Ben and Gwen look at each other and sigh

"Well, might as well say it.......we don't want to know the gender of our baby!"

"What?? Gwendolyn Rose Tennyson! How are we suposed to pick the baby's gift? Specially the diapers!"

"Gwen, Ben it would help to know the gender of your baby, to better choose the gifts."

"I know aunt Sandra.......but we want to be surprised....a little mistery as to not pressure the baby into a predetermined role by gender."

"Hurmph! I can see the advantages of that! So we'll be on suspense till the baby is born."

"Yes mom!"

they are talking when they hear a ping coming from the kitchen

"Dinner is ready!"

and they go to the dining room, after a delicious dinner they resume talking

"So what do you plan to do while on leave?"

"I still don't know, I am not on leave yet."

"What???!!! Max you said you would put them on leave!"

"I tried Natalie! I really did! They plan to continue till their time comes."

"Ben! Gwen! It would be better if you took leave already...if something should happen."

"Mom Gwen and I know what we are doing!.........Besides if something that dangerous were to happen it would endanger the city or world and we would end up facing it anyway....specially to protect our child."

"Mom! Aunt Sandra! I know you are worried....we will not be reckless......we won't put ourselves in unneccesary danger!"

"You promise silly bean?"

"Yes!"

and they continue to talk and make plans.

Weeks later on the command center on plumber headquarters Max Tennyson is surveying the data that the plumbers are geting and he frows

"Is something wrong magistrate?"

"These readings"

some plumbers aproach him and inquiry "How so magistrate?"

"They are too perfect! Most likely artificial!"

"We will follow them and be ready to detain them when they land."

"Get a squad ready, maximum alert."

"What for magistrate?"

"I recognize these readings! They are used by dr. Psychobos! Aproach with precaution!"

and the plumbers complay quickly, but Max is uneasy.....he knows of the hatred of the cerebrecrustacean towards Azmuth...and that Ben will be his target, he doesn't want to call him, but knows he will have no choice. 

Ben and Gwen are at Mr. Smoothies they are talking and relaxing when they notice the movement of plumbers and they observe as things quiet down

"Soimething is happening Doofus!'

"I know! I believe they are trying to keep us out of it.......or at least me!"

"We are a couple now Doofus! It's both of us!"

"We have been a couple for some time Dweeb!....It's just oficial now."

Gwen smiles and nods "We better go see grandpa." and they finish and go to HQ, they reach command center and look for Max, when they find him he sees them and is not surprised

"What's going on?"

"We discovered a smugling ship."

"All of this ruckuss for a smugler?"

"He's dr. Psychobos!"

Ben and Gwen tense somewhat but recover quickly

"Last we heard dr. Psychobos was on the outs.........not a big threat."

"Precisely! So why come here? I have a bad feeling about this!"

'Don't worry grandpa! It shouldn't be a big problem! In fact I am sure the agents will take care of him! We'll wait here just as back up."

Max nods and hopes it will be so when he hears a report from the unit that went to confront the mad scientist

"Headquarters! Headquarters! We need back up, our weapons have stoped working and he has injured more than half the unit, no one is dead but it's only a matter of time!"

"Your bad feeling was correct grandpa! I'll go and stop him!"

"Not without me!"

"Gwen! No! You can't go in your condition!"

"I know you don't want me to be overprotective with you Gwen...but grandpa is right!"

"i understand Ben!....But Psychobos has nullified weapons......if he can do that with the omnitrix........you may need magic to defeat him."

Ben wants to argue but analyzes what Gwen said and "You're right! If he has a tech dampening field...magic may be the only way to defeat him!"

"It's too risky! You should let the plumbers handle this!"

"We wanted to grandpa....but it apears that we can not stand idly by....we'll be back soon."

Ben changes into XLR8 and carries Gwen and they leave HQ after determining where Psychobos is, in less than a minute they arrive and see Psychobos firing freely at the plumbers who are now dwindling in numbers without firing back, Ben leaves Gwen out of range of weapons and he quickly carries to safety the injured plumbers while Gwen creates a shield to protect the rest of the plumbers who are instructed to retreat by Ben, Rook tries to argue but Ben shows the inert weapons and Rook nods and leaves in frustation, Gwen has measured the blasts of Psychobos and begins to walk towrads him, Ben stops by her side

"Hey! Wait for me! He may not be able to interfire with your magic, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have something ready for you!"

"You worry too much! But I'll humor you! Specially since he is devious."

"About time you arrived Tennyson! I'll make you a deal!"

"What kind of a deal? Not that I trust you!"

"Take off the omnitrix! And I might let you live!"

"Not much of a deal!"

"I will destroy the omnitrix and you will be collateral damage! Take it off and its destruction may not reach you."

"I doubt you can do it dr. Psychobos! And the word may tells me you will still kill me."

"Yes! You are right! You bested my nemetrix! I want to kill you!"

suddenly there are pings from the omnitrix and Ben and Gwen hear

"Danger! Danger! Radiation levels on lethal levels! Neutralize! Neutralize!"

Ben and Gwen look at each other with fear and

"Gwen get out of here! Save yourself! Save the baby!"

Gwen does not respond and seems concentrating and "I can't do that! He is spreading the radiation all over! I need to contain it!"

Ben curses "From where is the radiation coming?"

Gwen concentrates "From the device in his left hand"

Ben runs at top speed but before he can reach and grab the device he notices that a ray fires from the device, Ben manages to avoid it but notices there is a force field around Psychobos and is unable to take away the device

"No Tennyson! You will not be able to take away my nullifier, it will destroy every sample of DNA in the omnitrix and that way destroy it, it may be able to wipe out its programing. of course the radiation will poison the earth....but I will see this wretched planet die with glee."

"Gwen get out!"

"No! I am containing the radiation...otherwise people would be dieing right now."

"Shit! Shit! I have to try to destroy that device!"

"Go ahead! None of your aliens will protect you from radiation....maybe the celestialsappiens....but when they finally finish their debate your physical body will be dead along with the rest of the earth."

Ben looks horrified as Gwen begins to look weaker by the moment and once more tries to use diferent aliens to nullify the radiation to no avail, Psychobos begins firing at him, but he manages to avoid geting hit, but he notices that he is geting slower and he observes the smirk on Psychobos face

_"He is toying with me! He knows I can not nullifie the radiation, Gwen is containing it but soon will not be able to do it, what will happen to the baby? I have to stop him! What can contain radiation? The earth has an electromagnetic shield that protects from the sun's radiation.............electromagnetism! Of course!"_

Ben touches the omnitrix symbol and turns human and then he touches the omnitrix and in his place is Lodestar, he inmediatly goes to work and he contains the radiation and begins to concentrate it on a smaller volume each passing moment, Psychobos tries to fire his weapon but Ben manages to contain the blast

"Blast you Tennyson! You can not contain my weapon forever!"

"Want to bet?"

Ben concentrates, Psychobos smirks sure on his victory that he fails to notice that his device is disassembling......untill he feels burning on his extremities

"NO! Stop it! It will affect me!"

"That's the idea!"

Psychobos tries to throw away the device when he is hit by a radiation ray

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! CONTAIN IT! Contain it! contai**********"

and dr. Psychobos falls to the ground dead! Ben continues to contain the device and its radiation but he knows he can't do it forever so he makes his final play, he rises the device near orbit height and then he changes into gravitack and with his power he moves the device towards the asteroid belt and once there he concentrates and increasing the gravity some asteroids converge on it forming a bigger asteroid and buried the device will not spill radiation, Ben relaxes, he feels weak but turns to Gwen who is passed out on the ground, he turns human and goes to her, and despite feeling weak he carries her as he changes into XLR8 and runs towards the hospital he reaches the EU, he puts Gwen on a stretcher and tells the nurse and doctor that arrive

"Radiation poisoning!"

but before he can continue explaining he drops unconcious to the floor.


	4. Days of tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Psychobos attack has left consequences, can Ben and Gwen recuperate?

Disclaimer I do nopt onw Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Belwood hospital, in an isolation room Ben and Gwen Tennyson are on separate beds, medical personel are working trying to reverse the harm done by the radiation, but feel hopeless, on the lobby their family are waiting with fear and anger as Natalie and Sandra are berating Max

¨This is all your fault! You should have stoped them from geting themselves in harm´s way!¨

Max stays quiet, he knows that they need to vent their pain...and deep down he agrees with them

¨You should have had a better plan to protect the planet! Now if something happens to my son, niece and baby you will pay dearly!¨

Frank and Carl do not talk but they are not calming their wives, they are also angry, Ken is the only one that remains somewhat calm knowing that his grandfather could not have stopped his sister and husband, when suddenly he hears and senses someone materializing nearby, he turns and sees a blond young woman who reminds him of Gwen and a diminituve alien who looks amphibian like, despite not being in the same business he inmediatly knows who he is

¨Azmuth!¨

everybody turns towards the arrivals and Max inmediatly goes to him

¨Azmuth! Finally you are here! Quickly you must help the doctors heal Ben and Gwen!¨

¨It may not be posible old friend!¨

¨NO! Don´t say that! You are the most intelligent being on 5 galaxies! You are the creator of the omnitrix! You can reverse this!¨

Azmuth´s face goes somber ¨I have been analyzing the readings from the omnitrix Max......I know what Psychobois tried to do...he tried to wipe the DNA bank of the omnitrix and his method was to do it with radiation.....it would have not worked and it did not...he would have killed himself by radiation poisoning...but the damage is too extense.¨

¨I can´t acept that! I know if they hadn´t gone to face this maniac they would still be healthy!¨

¨No they would not!---------everybody looks at Azmuth who continues----------the device would have irradiated what you call a 100 mile radius....everyone on Belwood would be dead right now...including them.......they have taken a chance at surviving by facing Psychobos.¨

¨So there is a chance?¨

¨A slim one Max...very slim....take me to your healers so we can start.¨

and Max takes Azmuth with the doctors who are treating Ben and Gwen.

Some hours later Azmuth is hovering over both Ben and Gwen beds surveying them, his face grim and as he prepares to leave he hears

¨Azmuth? Leaving so soon?¨

¨I have been here for a few hours Benjamin......I have been analyzing your readings to instruct the best treatment posible.¨

¨So Gwen and me have hope in our final days? We are aware Azmuth of what happened to us!¨

¨You forget I can improve everything......I can do more...¨

¨Except heal us Azmuth........I know, I had the omnitrix analyze our readings.....I know what is happening........even changing in to diamondhead, swampfire or lodestar I can not undo the damage, any more than you can......I have looked at all the options....trying to save Gwen and the baby!¨

Azmuth sighs, he stays quiet for a few moments and ¨Dr. Psychobos created something I can not undo....I will continue to try.....I may only improve slightly your condition...but it may give us time to come up with a cure.¨

¨I know you will try Azmuth....but the radiation cocktail by Psychobos is too much......I want you to focus on Gwen more than me......doesn´t matter what happens to me.¨

Azmuth looks at Ben, and he nods, he leaves the room and prepares to work. 

For the next few days Azmuth with Eunice works closely with the doctors who are attending the Tennysons, he sends plumbers ships who scan the small planet formed by Ben during the battle, when he gets the readings he orders to decontaminate the ships and puts the plumbers who took on the asingment to be hospitalized and given treatment,, he then talks to Max who has his family by his side, Azmuth sighs but tells them the information

¨Dr. Psychobos did what I have told you before...but his device was far more toxic than I calculated¨

¨What do you mean Azmuth? More toxic?¨

¨In less than a week all life on earth would have perished....his device put the radioactive material on critical mass on a perpetual loop........instead of depleting the material, it increased....it has a finite period....but for a few years you will have to put markers around the planet built by Ben, otherwise ships that enter its field of gravity will be poisoned.¨

¨That will be done Azmuth! What about?¨

¨It will take me years to create an antidote......and they don´t have years...I am sorry....I will give them treatment to give them strenght.....but nothing more.....maybe if luck holds it will be enough time to develop...¨

Natalie and Sandra start crying and their husbands try to console them, Max looks as old as he feels and more, Ken makes the question

¨What about their baby?¨

Azmuth looks at him and ¨The baby is fine! The womb is the best shield for the child...and Gwen is protecting the baby with her powers, if her strenght doesn´t falter the baby should be fine.¨

¨And if she can not?¨

¨The baby should be fine....but there may be complications.¨

and everybody keeps quiet, and unknown to them the parents of the child are aware of the conversation.

A month later Ben and Gwen are in their room, Ben looks stronger but still is weak and he knows that the medication will not save him, he turns towards his wife Gwen and watches her...she looks peaceful but obviously consumed, due to her pregnancy the medication has not worked as efectivily on her as in Ben, he knows that she may not be able to last the entire pregnancy and the baby reach full form, that is why he already has made his decision and waited till they are alone and quietly he says.

¨Omnitrix voice recognition: Ben Ten code 00 10 10 00 Detatch!¨

¨Voice recognized! Complying! Awaiting final code!¨

¨00 Ben 10 10 00 10 Execute!¨

and with that last comand the omnitrix opens its band and Ben watches as it fall on the bed, he picks it up and puts it on the stand, he gets up and walks towards Gwen´s bed and he concentrates....and a green aura surrounds him and he holds Gwen´s hand as his energy passes to her, he does for a few minutes till his aura is almost extinct and Gwen looks stronger and less pale, Ben manages to step back and then falls on the floor seting off the alarms, Gwen wakes up, she feels stronger and inmediatly turns towards Ben´s bed she panicks when she sees it empty, but then sees him on the floor

¨BEN!¨

¨You don´t need to shout Dweeb!¨

¨What did you do?¨

¨What I had to do for you and the baby! I passed my mana to you so you can regain your strenght.¨

¨No! You will die!¨

¨Nothing can prevent that Gwen! I want you and the baby to live!¨

¨I will still die Doofus! So why?¨

¨That is my only regret! Not being able to save both of you!¨

Gwen cries ¨I know that! You didn´t have to sacrifice yourself so I could live a few more months!¨

¨At least one of us will get to know the baby!¨

and Ben loses conciousness, just as the medical personel enter and get him into bed, a few seconds later Azmuth and Eunice enter

¨NO! We are too late! He has fallen into a coma!¨

and Eunice cries as Azmuth surveys the scene, he watches the omnitrix on the stand and he picks it up, and then observes the young man who wielded it with courage, bravery and selflessness, Gwen watches as Eunice cries and calls to her

¨I know you didn´t want this to happen Eunice, I didn´t either....but he decided to save his child.¨

¨Of course he did!-------Eunice says as she wipes away her tears--------He wouldn´t be the hero of heroes if he hadn´t done that!¨ and she continues to sob.

The rest of the family arrives later and are informed of what happened, there is anger, sadness and they try to console each other, Max sees Azmuth and walks towards him

¨How did you get here so fast Azmuth?¨

¨I received the data that Ben had detatched the omnitrix, so we came as quickly as we could.¨

¨Why did he do it?¨

¨To give his life force to Gwen...and their child¨

Max is grief stricken but nods ¨I understand! I do not agree....but I know why it was done.¨

¨There is also the matter of this!-------and Azmuth shows the omnitrix--------What about this?¨

Max looks at the device ¨Take it! Throw it at a black hole! Destroy it! Find a new wielder! I don´t care!¨

Azmuth looks at Max ¨It is your family´s, you will keep it!¨

¨I doubt anyone will wish to keep it Azmuth!¨

¨Not right now of course! But there will come a time when a new wielder will need and use it...that is why you must guard it!¨

Max wants to refuse, but he knows Azmuth speaks the truth so he nods and takes the omnitrix.

2 weeks later without ever regainig conciousness, Ben Tennyson dies, there is a day of mourning decreed by all earth´s goverments, his parents are devastated along with the rest of the family, and in the room of a hospital Gwen cries like she has never cried before.

For the next few weeks Gwen is under treatment, but she knows that the inevitable will come soon, for outsiders she seems delirious, but when she seems sane she makes calls, she is setting her affairs in order, Gwen talks separatly with all of her relatives along with Eunice and Azmuth; Gwen´s family take turns looking at night over her, wich is Gwen talks to them about what she wants for her child, the only one that does not stay with her is her sister-in-law, due to her own pregnancy, but she talked with her and at some point she said goodbye, on a night when it´s her brother Ken´s turn, he arrives and watches as she seems in a fever, but after a few hours she looks peaceful and she opens her eyes and looks at her brother

¨Ken? How are you?¨

¨Hmh? Gwen? I´m fine! I should be the one asking the question!¨

¨We know what is going on! And what will happen! All of you should rest!¨

¨Don{t say that! Maybe there will be a new treatment....¨

¨Is that why mom wants to terminate my pregnancy?¨

Ken pales but manages to keep his composure ¨I don´t know what you´re talking about!¨

Gwen makes a sad smile ¨I am not as gone as all of you think Ken! I know mom wants to terminate my pregnancy so I can regain more strenght.....but it´s a losing battle, I would only get a few more months of life, I will not sacrifice the life of my son! If he dies all trace of Ben will die with him.....I won´t allow that!¨

¨You are her daughter! Of course she will prefer you!¨

¨And he is my son! I will protect and prefer him over my own life! Tell her that as long as my son lives a part of me will live on!¨

¨I will little sister!...So you think you´ll have a son?¨

¨I don´t think so!.. **I know so!** Little Ben will need your help and guidance big brother!¨

¨You know I will! But how do you know?¨

¨I know you think I get feverish...but I do not......I have visions of the future...I have seen my son born and have seen what he will become...he is the next wielder!¨

¨Gwen NO! Look at what it did to both you and Ben! The omnitrix should be kept far away from your son!¨

¨I wanted that also Ken! But like I said...I have seen the future....in order to save the world, galaxy, universe and himself, he must be the wielder....Azmuth thought that Ben was destined to be a legendary hero....he was not....little Ben is the one destined to be that legendary hero...if he does not take that path...he will die...along with many more people.¨

Ken is shocked ¨Are you sure Gwen?¨

¨Yes I am! I know what you are thinking Ken! How can I allow this? To send him alone! The consequences of him not being the next wielder will be terrible! For all! I have talked with grandpa Max, asked him to keep the omnitrix safe, and to give it to him when the time comes! He is not happy about it, but he understands it must be done, and he will do it! I am asking you to let him go down the best path in wich he will be safe! As long as his partner is by his side, he will be safe!¨

¨His parner?¨

¨The next guardian of the charms of Bezel!¨

¨Do you know who it will be?¨

Gwen keeps quiet and says ¨You will know her when you see my necklace in her!¨

¨So it will be a woman!¨

¨Yes! As long as the 2 of them are together nothing will stop them! There will be close calls! They will have their fights! But they will be looking for each other´s backs! Do not separate them!¨

¨Of course not! I will not separate them! But how will she get the charms?¨

¨My necklace has the keystone! When the time comes it will guide and take the charms to her! -------in a low voice-------Sorry!¨

¨And how will she get your necklace?¨

¨Ben will give it to her as a gift....and a declaration of love..........that will be the best path for them!¨

¨You are telling me that your daughter-in-law will be the next guardian!¨

Gwen stays quiet and ¨There will be a bond between them! Long before they start the hero´s path! Do not pressure them or try to pull them apart! Let them develop on their own.¨

Ken looks at Gwen and frows, but decides it is not important ¨Don´t worry Gwen! I promise to do as you ask!¨

Gwen smiles and ¨Thank you! So tell me how´s Kate? What is going on outside?¨

and Ken and Gwen talk for the next few hours till she falls asleep.

Gwen finishes puting her affairs in order and for the next few days she is at peace when one day she feels uneasy and then she feels pain on her pelvic area and knows what is next, she calls the nurse and tells her

¨I´m having my baby!¨

¨I´ll call the OBG to determine that!¨

and the nurse goes to call the specialist while Gwen is taking time of her contractions and how frequent they are, some hours later Ken arrives to his home when she hears his wife say

¨Ken honey! I think the baby is ready! I´m geting contractions!¨

Ken is stuned but quickly recovers, he gets the bags he and his wife had prepared and puts them in the car, he gets his son and wife on the car and calls his mother telling her he is droping Glen over on his way to the hospital, as they do he sees as his mother and father are geting on the car and before he can ask

¨Gwen is having her baby! We´ll look after Glen at the hospital!¨

and both cars arrive at the hospital at the same time, Kate goes to see the doctor and soon is hospitalized, meanwhile the grandparents are on the lobby with Glen when Carl and Sandra arrive, they exchange information, soon Max arrives and helps in looking out for Glen, Ken goes to them and informs them of Kate´s progress and soon 2 OBG arrive and inform them of the state of the 2 patients, both women will soon go to the delivery room, Ken will be with his wife, with Gwen both Natalie and Sandra will be with her, in the next 3 hours both women are with contractions, they enter at the same time the delivery and both women scream almost at the same time till in stereo 2 newborns cry, wtih Ken and Kate they hear

¨She´s a girl!¨

and both parents cry of happiness, on the next room the scene plays a little diferent

¨He´s a boy!¨

Gwen cries along with her mother and aunt, the pediatrician takes the baby to his mother so she can see him and then looks at the baby and after being satisfied he giver some orders to the nurses after making sure he is fine, the nurses do their job and before he is taken to the crib section they take him to Gwen who cries at the sight of him

¨Welcome Benjamin Kirby Tennyson jr.! Your life will be exciting! And remember your mother and father love you very much!¨

and she sees as the nurses take her son away she turns towards her mother and aunt

¨Take good care of him!¨

and she loses conciousness, Natalie and Sandra call the doctors who inmediatly take her to the ICU and make tests, but they know it is an useless atempt, soon the rest of the family is informed, Ken seems lost in though he soon joins his wife and seems deep in thought untill he hears

¨Ken? What´s wrong?¨

¨Gwen had her baby! A boy! Ben jr.!........but she fell into a coma....the prognosis is not good!---------Kate looks saden by the news and awaits for her husband to continue------------We knew this would happen! Kate I know we never decided on the name for our daughter, I would like to ask..¨

¨YES!¨

¨What? Yes?¨

¨I know what you will ask.........and I agree---------her eyes get watery----------I´m goig to miss her too!¨

and they both embrace and cry.

A week later Gwen has not regained conciousness, at the Tennyson house Natalie says

¨The doctors have no explanation of what is going on with Gwen, they do not understand what keeps her going...I am happy but I do not understand how nothing has happened!¨

¨Mom! Gwen is hanging on to avoid her son having his birthday on the same day as her....passing.¨

the mood turns somber on the room

¨So there´s nothing that can be done?¨

¨I´m sorry son! Even Azmuth could not find a cure for....the kids!........We are waiting for her.....¨

¨I know dad! I just wished to have hope! But it would be a fool´s dream!¨

¨No Frank! Hope is the one thing one can never lose! Specially when it´s about one´s children!¨

and Max and Frank hug

¨Come on Frank! Dad! We have to take care of little Ben! And he will need all of us!¨

they all turn to Carl and nod, and the Tennyson family start pondering the best way to act.

More than 2 months after giving birth and never waking up Gwen Tennyson passes, and like with Ben, earth´s goverments declare a day of mourning and the Tennyson family mourn their loss.


	5. Tomorrow's heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken Tennyson gets an idea of what is to come

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characthers, I also like to acknowledge the work from other authors from whom I take inspiration.

Belwood, one of the Tennyson's house, the 5 year old birthday of the Tennysons cousins, Frank and Carl are entertaining the guests along with Max, while Natalie, Sandra and Kate are looking out for the children, everything seems fine, meanwhile Ken Tennyson is lost in thought and looking at his daughter and nephew, he is sullen, not paying attention to his wife, mother and aunt.

"5 years old already! What amazes me is how similar they are to their namesakes!"

"Well, little Ben is to be expected, he is the son of his father......we are having the same dificulties that we had with Ben."

"He needs discipline Sandra, otherwise he may become an underachiever."

"You've had him for periods of time Natalie, why haven't you tried?"

Natalie frows "We have tried......he is not.....receptive."

Everybody chuckles "Now you know what we went through with his father!............He is too much like him!"

"I had hoped he would inhereted Gwen's discipline!"

"Well little Gwen sure is a lot like her namesake aunt!........Although Ken says that sometimes Gwen was........... also............. impatient!"

Natalie gets a sad smile "Yes she was!.....Sometimes........but she could rival Ben in stubberness!"

"Hey my son also had qualities!"

"Yes he did Sandra! But school work was not of them!"

Sandra gives a false glare at Natalie "I know! Maybe if he had been more disciplined he would still be........"

"We don't know that Sandra! Despite Gwen's discipline she faced the same dangers as Ben, and paid the same price."

Both women seem on the verge of tears when Kate says "Natalie! Sandra! We are celebrating a birthday party for your grandchildren! No more talk about sad things!"

Natalie stands erect and "You're right Kate! We must remember the good times and laughs! We owe it to our children and little Ben!"

"I just wonder if making the party the same days is a good idea!"

"Why Sandra?"

"Look at them! They are constantly competing against each other and fighting!"

"But Sandra! They are miserable when they are apart! They are Benjamin Kirby Tennyson jr and Gwendolyn Rose Tennyson jr.! Tehy can't be together and they can't be apart!"

"Well something is up! Lately Ken is rather...worried...specially when he sees the kids together!"

Ken is lost in thought, he is remembering his talks with his sister....and about the future of her son...and what must be done.....he now knows what sacrifice must be made and he wonders if he can be able to do it, the realization burdens him, and he doubts his sister's words and visions, he watches the 2 children and listens to his wife and family

"Look at them! I feel I have seen this scne countless times before!"

"I know what you mean Natalie! Me too! Just as Frank, Carl, Max and Ken! Just like old times."

"They were like that?"

and Natalie and Sandra in unyson **"Yes!"**

and Ken watches as his daughter and nephew recreate a familiar scene, little Ben and little Gwen glaring at each other and shouting

"Cootie queen!"

"Lame Brain!"

"Dweeb!"

"Doofus!"

and Ken finally acepts what must be done and what will happen

"Let them be!--------his family turn to him--------They'll work it out! They are Ben and Gwen together...always!"

The end


End file.
